tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Crynight FNaF series
The Tony Crynight FNaF series was a series animated by Tony Crynight. Part 1 Part 1 was the first part in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot After Foxy was angry (likely from a break up with Chica) Mangle reached out to him, and they touched hand to hook to shared a kiss. Chica noticed this and was extremely angry. Characters *Foxy *Mangle *Chica Part 2 Part 2 was the second part of the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot Being so angry, Chica grabbed a large knife and remembered Foxy and Mangle. Planning to attack Mangle, she sliced a Mangle poster. Mangle was walking down a hall when she noticed something behind her and was confused. Chica took this as a chance and beat Mangle down with the knife. She realized what she had done and ran away. Mangle was heartbroken about the way she looked. Characters *Mangle *Chica Part 3 Part 3 was the third part of the Tony Crynight series. Plot After remembering being attacked by Chica, Foxy being afraid of her, and crying hopelessly, Mangle sat there covered by a purple hood. Foxy approached her, and took off her hood. They hugged and Chica watched sadly. She shamefully walked down a hallway and found a room. She was extremely happy and picked out a book to fix Mangle with. Characters *Chica *Foxy *Mangle Part 4 Part 4 was the fourth part of the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. Plot After finding the Mangle book, Chica went to Bonnie, who was repairing a box. He agreed to help her and they opened up the book and searched in it. Bonnie noticed Chica crying and put his hand on hers, comforting her. Chica blushed and they went on in the book. Bonnie gave Chica a thumbs up and Chica was so excited she rushed to give Bonnie a hug. They both awkwardly blushed. Mangle was slightly getting crazy as she sat there suffering. She tried to look in a mirror but she thought she was too ugly and planned for revenge. Characters *Chica *Bonnie *Mangle Part 5 Part 5 was the fifth part of the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot Going to find Mangle and hopefully fix her, Bonnie and Chica shared smiles as they walked into a room. Mangle, whom was planning revenge on Chica, grinned at the sight of her. Mangle scratched the wall, causing Bonnie and Chica to look around, confused. Chica noticed a purple blanket on the floor and picked it up. Mangle snuck up behind her and Bonnie noticed. He pointed at her. Chica quickly looked back to find Mangle. Mangle acted quickly, scratching Chica on the cheek and picking her up. Bonnie ran to Chica's rescue and slammed the book down on Mangle's cords. Chica fell and Mangle was angered. Bonnie held up the book, trying to show her they were trying to help her, but Mangle scratched it, destroying the book. Mangle threw Bonnie against the wall and Chica reached out to him. Mangle strangled Chica and held up her claw, preparing to slice Chica, as Chica quivered in fear, shutting her eyes. Characters *Mangle *Chica *Bonnie Part 6 Part 6 was the sixth part of the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot Mangle attempts to slice Chica, smiling as she lets her claw loose in Chica's direction. Foxy quickly stops her claw, surprising Mangle. Mangle snaps back to reality, lets Chica go and looks to see Bonnie thrown against the wall. Bonnie stands up and rubs his head as Mangle shamefully looks down, only to be shocked to find out they were trying to help her. She facepaws while crying and runs away. Foxy attempts to run after her, but she is not in sight. He sadly watches her bow tie drift to the ground and he looks down at it. Springtrap, a withered rabbit, stalks Foxy from afar in the shadows. He laughs and disappears. Characters *Mangle *Foxy *Bonnie *Chica *Springtrap Part 7 Part 7 was the seventh part of the Tony Crynight Series. Plot As Chica is comforting her throat, Foxy approaches her extremely angry because she hurt Mangle. Chica looks away shamefully and Foxy walks away. Bonnie comes and helps Chica up, lovingly. Foxy finds Mangle's bow tie and is determined to find her. While he walks, Chica stops him and convinces him to let her help and to forgive her. Foxy and Chica look at each other happily, which looks lovingly to Bonnie, so he gasps and begins to walk away. Chica stops him, grabs his bow tie, and yanks him over to her. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica head off to find Mangle. Meanwhile, Mangle sits lonely with a green blanket over her. She hears creepy noises and becomes afraid. Springtrap smiles in the darkness and says "Hello, my dear." softly. Characters *Foxy *Chica *Bonnie *Mangle *Springtrap Part 8 Part 8 was the eighth part in the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. Plot As Mangle hears a strange voice, she simply asks who's there. Springtrap appears. Mangle says she was sorry, she didn't know someone was living here and went to go somewhere else. Springtrap stopped her, telling her to stay. Springtrap convinced her. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows and told Mangle his name. Mangle was surprised, as she had heard this name,and Springtrap asked such. Mangle answered yes, and Springtrap questioned if he had a bad reputation. Mangle, trying not to offend him, was about to say no, but then realized he had said her name and she wondered how he knew it. He told her he knew lots of names and said Bonnie and Chica were only trying to help her and she ruined everything. Mangle shed a tear and Springtrap expressed how lonely she was, as lonely as he was. She said it was true and wiped her tear away. Springtrap asked her to stay with him. Mangle was confused. Springtrap proposed and said they'd rule together over this place. Mangle thought deeply. Characters *Springtrap *Mangle Part 9 Part 9 was the ninth part of the Tony Crynight Series. Plot Mangle tells Springtrap she can't marry him, as she loves Foxy. Springtrap talerts her Foxy doesn't love her anymore and it's him or nobody. Mangle told him nobody and Springtrap said that he took precautions in case she said such. Springtrap showed Mangle a remote that erased an animatronic and explained it to her, saying it was Foxy's. Springtrap informs her that he'd go find Foxy but Mangle quickly stopped him. She accepted his engagement, and cried realizing it. Characters *Springtrap *Mangle Part 10 Part 10 is the tenth part in the Tony Crynight Series. Plot After walking sometime, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were lost. Foxy said that they should split up, but Bonnie said otherwise, which Chica agreed with. Bonnie was trying to make a point, but both Foxy and Chica were interrupting him. Finally, Foxy and Chica agreed on what Bonnie would have said in the first place. They went to Freddy's office and Freddy remarked that he knew they'd show up. Characters *Bonnie *Foxy *Chica *Freddy Part 11 Part 11 was the eleventh part of the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot After Chica opened the door, Freddy, doubtful, they came simply to say hello, and asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they wouldn't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it flow to the ground. A cockroach from Springtrap sees it and runs. Characters *Freddy *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy Part 12 Part 12 was the twelfth part in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot Springtrap finds his bug friend, a cockroach, and holds it up to his ear. The roach tells him Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were on their way. Springtrap let the roach crawl into his withered body. Mangle was disgusted. Springtrap told Mangle he hadn't been honest with her, and told her his backstory. He and his friend, Fredbear, had a business. Fredbear ran the business, Springtrap entertained the children. One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like the ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear had Springtrap go with him to destroy Freddy. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble. Freddy banished Springtrap from the pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. He revealed to her his plan, showing how he stitched Fredbear back together. Characters *Springtrap *Fredbear (imagined, mentioned) *Freddy (imagined, mentioned) *Mangle Part 13 Part 13 (Mind Games) is the thirteenth part in the Tony Crynight Series. Plot Springtrap informs Mangle that she has a chip inside her that will allow Springtrap to let his friend live. He has a remote to shut Mangle off and power Fredbear on. Before this can happen, Mangle talks, saying that her life was perfect. She misses her body and her friends, and she hopes they'll forgive her. Springtrap slightly felt bad for her. Mangle told Springtrap she forgave him, which sparked a memory in Springtrap's mind of a little girl with a broken arm. The little girl said she forgave Springtrap. Springtrap turned on the remote, doing it's job in powering Mangle off. Characters *Mangle *Springtrap *Fredbear Part 14 Part 14 (Golden Freddy) is the 14th part of the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Characters *Fredbear *Springtrap *Freddy *Foxy *Bonnie *Chica *Mangle Part 15 Part 15 (The Final Battle) is the 15th part in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot After Freddy has discovered Fredbear, an enemy of his is still alive, Fredbear tries to destroy Freddy. He first throws him on the floor, and then throws his friend, Chica, on the floor as well. Bonnie attempts to fight back, but Fredbear catches him mid hit, and throws him as well, knocking him out. After this, Foxy puts Fredbear in a choke hold and rips his hook in Fredbear's chest. Fredbear manages getting Foxy off his back and kicks him, before going back for revenge on Freddy. He grabs a mallet, one which he used in the past, and tries to hit Freddy. Freddy proves to be strong, by stopping the mallet. During this, Springtrap brings Mangle over to Foxy and explains what he did to her. Foxy is angered by this and remembers the good times with Mangle. He impales Springtrap with his hook and he falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Fredbear was able to hit Freddy, but then notices his best friend is in danger and he attempts to go to save the day. Fredbear attempts to attack Foxy, but Freddy hits him with the mallet. Freddy was nearly about to hit Fredbear again, but Foxy says Mangle is still somewhere inside Fredbear. This gave Springtrap the opportunity to bring out the Animatronic Remotes and presses the button, meaning Foxy will not remember anything at all. Freddy and Chica are taken surprise by this, and Springtrap laughs. Characters *Fredbear *Freddy *Springtrap *Foxy *Mangle *Chica *Bonnie Helpers *Fog Dagger (background artist) Part 16 Part 16 is the 16th part in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot After Foxy is reset by Springtrap, Freddy runs over to him. Springtrap tells Freddy how he was made and will die a monster, and dies after these words. Freddy looks at Springtrap and didn't realized that he was gonna get hit by Fredbear's mallot. Fredbear attacks Freddy, and Freddy convinces Mangle, who is locked away inside him, to stop fighting. Freddy wins and after Mangle got powered on, Chica hugs Mangle and they both apologize. After Freddy told what happened to Foxy, Mangle thinks about the reset and soon walks over to Foxy and cries over him, who later opens his eyes. Characters * Springtrap *Freddy *Mangle *Fredbear *Chica *Foxy *Bonnie Trivia *Tony claims in his preview video, this is the climax. *Part 16 was released on Halloween. Part 17 Part 17 (Fox Fix) is the 17th and final part in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Plot After the animatronics realize Foxy has been powered off, they take him to the warehouse where Bonnie repairs Mangle and later attempts to repair Foxy. The pizzeria has seemingly not changed in the eyes of kids, but it has changed to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Mangle. Foxy doesn't seem quite himself. When outside, Chica blames herself, but Bonnie comforts her. Mangle tells Foxy that she doesn't care if he doesn't remember, she still loves and cares for him. Foxy responds with putting his hand on hers and they smile at each other. At the very end, Springtrap was revealed to be alive, and having a tea party with Fredbear. Characters *Foxy *Mangle *Bonnie *Freddy Fazbear *Chica *Springtrap (briefly) *Fredbear (briefly) *Cockroach (briefly) Trivia *It is unclear if Foxy has returned a little bit of his memory while Mangle was explaining to him, or if he is willing to start over with her again. *Despite his voiced character, Foxy, being present, Timber Puppers has no lines. Poll How would you rate the Tony Crynight FNaF series out of 10? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Category:Series Category:Animations Category:Love Stories Category:A to Z Category:FNaF